nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Maya Berović
| birth_name = Maja Berović | alias = | birth_date = |birth_place =Ilijaš, SR Bosnia | death_date = | instrument = | genre = Pop, Dance, Pop-funk | occupation = Singer | years_active = 2006–present | label = Grand Production, City Records, IN Music s.r.o., BN Music | associated_acts = | website = http://www.maya.co.rs/ | current_members = | past_members = | notable_instruments = }} Maja (Maya) Berović (born 8 July 1987) is a Bosnian-Serbian pop star. Born in a village near Sarajevo, her professional career began when she was signed to Belgrade-based record label Grand Production, aged 19. She has since become one of the leading pop stars in the region, with five studio albums and multiple singles. Early life Berović was born in the village of Malešići, located in the Ilijaš municipality near Sarajevo. Her family lived in Malešići until the end of the Bosnian War in 1995, when her mother, older brother and she relocated to Bratunac where her mother is originally from. In Bratunac, she attended school and first began practising music. From age 12 she sang in local discotheques every weekend until she turned 18. Berović grew up listening to artists such as Dragana Mirković, Lepa Brena and Ceca and lists them as her musical influences. Career 2007–present Still a teenager, Maya was signed to the Belgrade-based record label Grand Production and released her first studio album Život uživo (Life, Live) in August 2007. The songs were written by famed Serbian songwriters Marina Tucaković and Aleksandar Milić, among others. Other than achieving moderate success with the song "Džin i limunada" (Gin and Lemonade). She soon parted ways with Grand Production. In 2015 Berović explained that she and Grand director Saša Popović had differing ideas and that she is happy with her current label City Records. Over a year later, in December 2008, she released her second studio album Crno zlato (Black Gold) under the short-lived label IN Music. Black Gold was recorded at a studio in Zemun. Ivana Selakov, a then-unknown artist was featured as a backup vocalist on several songs. "Sedativ" (Sedative), "Uspomene" (Memories) and the title song all received more radio airplay than Gin and Lemonade had the previous year. Two months after the release of Black Gold, Maya debuted a self-released non-album single "Koliko te ludo volim ja" (Madly in Love with You) in February 2009. Soon after, she began work on her third studio album under the Bosnian record label BN Music, based in Bijeljina. Her big breakthrough came upon the release of her third and eponymous album, Maya, and the success of the feminist ballad "Djevojačko prezime" (Maiden Name), in February 2011. In December, the song was the recipient of the "Hit of the Year" award in Sarajevo. The rest of the album was composed of mostly upbeat pop-folk songs which were perceived well by critics and her fans. Maya began work on another album upon returning from a month-long vacation in January–February 2012 on an Australian cruise ship near Sydney and spending ten days in Dubai. She signed a recording contract with the record label City Records. The first single off the album was "Leti ptico slobodno" (Fly Bird, Freely), written by Dragiša Baša and produced by Dejan Abadić. It premiered 25 June 2012. Maya has been in a relationship with a Bosniak man named Alen since 2006. He served as the executive producer of her first two albums. They relocated to Graz, Austria in 2009 and also have a "spacious home" in Belgrade. Category:Artists Category:NVSC 16 artists